Tell me all your secrets
by Sadako-Memorino
Summary: Ils se sont aimé... Puis ils ont été séparés... Grâce a deux lettres, leurs dernière, il n'y a désormais plus de mensonges... Si seulement il n'avait pas été trop tard pour eux... POV Harry, OS! Résumer nul ...


**Titre **: Tell me all your secrets !

**Auteur** : Sadako-Memorino

**Couple** : Draco X Harry

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : Tous le personnage appartiennent J.K. Roling, seule l'histoire m'appartient ( Malheureusement )

**Note** : Ceci est un OS du point de vue de Harry ! Le titre pourrait paraitre hors contexte par apport a l'histoire mais il m'est venu instinctivement donc ...

**_Bonne Lecture ! _**

* * *

Tout cela aurait pu se dérouler autrement, on aurait pu être heureux tous les deux... Moi je n'attendais que ça, vivre ma vie entre tes bras, quitter Poudlard avec nos diplômes puis acheter une maison ensemble. J'avais tellement de projets dans ma tête, peut-être en avais-je trop? J'avais imaginé une vie à tes côté entourer d'enfants que nous aurions adoptés ensemble... Alors dit moi comment se fait-il que je me retrouve seul désormais, comment est-ce arrivé ? Bien sur je me pose des questions et il est pourtant évident que tu ne me répondras jamais, tu ne me diras plus jamais un seul mot. Et Merlin sait à quelle point j'aimais ta voix, si sensuelle, si envoutante, tellement douce et dure a la fois ! J'aime à penser que tu reviendras vers moi, que c'est une simple erreur de ta part. Et puis il y a cette voix qui me dit que je dois arrêter d'espérer, arrêter de t'aimer car nous n'étions que des adolescents, que nous avons grandis désormais, que tout ça c'est du passé... Et pourtant je me rappelle encore le rythme accéléré de mon cœur lorsque je t'apercevais dans un couloir, de tes mots acérés qui cachait en vérité tes sentiments, de nos batailles, de nos coups qui aurait tellement voulu se transformer en caresses... Oh oui! Je me souviens de tout, de nos soirées passer ensemble caché dans la salle sur demande, de nos baisers volés dans un coin sombre des couloirs, de nos mains qui se frôlaient secrètement. Notre relation était étrange, presque malsaine et immorale. Mais nous n'avions cure de tous cela, seules nos nuits d'amour contait, n'est-ce pas ? Moi j'y croyais, peut-être qu'avec le temps tu aurais fini par me dire ce qui n'allait pas, que tu te serais libérer de tes peurs, que j'aurais pu te sauver !Je t'entend déjà me dire que j'ai le syndrome du héros, que j'essaye de faire mon intéressant. C'est drôle comment notre haine a pu se transformer en amour, comment notre amour a pu devenir pour toi juste de l'indifférence...

Que fais-tu ? Où es-tu ? Es-tu tombé amoureux comme tu le disais ? Es-tu heureux au moins ? Tu as sans doute fondé une famille avec elle... Ton père dois être si fière de toi, tu lui a obéi, tu es parti avec elle, tu t'es marié avec elle, comme le voulais tes parents... Tu m'as laissé derrière, sans même de retourner, après presque 2 ans d'amour... Et je suis prêt à parier que tu ne le regrettes même pas...

OoOoOoO

C'est mon mariage, à mon tour de refaire ma vie. Je t'aurais bien invitée mais Ginny ne te supporte pas... Enfin bref, la cérémonie de mariage est superbe, toute la famille Weasley est là, tous nos amis, même Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott ! Je porte un superbe costume noir et Ginny une magnifique robe bustier blanche. Elle est magnifique avec ses longs cheveux roux retenus en un chignon très sophistiqué. Aujourd'hui nos vies son unies jusqu'à la mort, aujourd'hui je fais un trait sur toi...

OoOoOoO

Comme c'est étrange de me retrouver face à toi après tant d'année... Nous somme là, deux pères qui emmène nos fils pour leur première année à Poudlard. Moi j'ai 3 enfants, James le plus âgé, Albus qui rentre cette année à Poudlard et notre dernière, Lily. Toi tu n'a que Scorpius, il a l'âge d'Albus, ils vont faire leurs entrée ensemble, un peu comme toi et moi avant eux... J'espère juste que leur histoire ne sera pas semblable à la notre.

OoOoOoO

Nous nous rencontrons souvent en ce moment, trop souvent mais nous n'y pouvons rien, nos fils ressentent une grande amitié l'un pour l'autre. Alors il est normal que nous nous voyons, pour nos enfants, juste pour nos enfants... Je ne voudrais pas priver Albus de son meilleur ami car je refuse de croiser son père...

OoOoOoO

Nous nous faisons vieux, je sens que mon heure est bientôt arrivé... J'ai appris par Albus que toi non plus tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme... J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir te regarder vieillir, t'entendre râler dès qu'une nouvelle ride apparaissait, je suis sure que j'aurais trouvé cela très comique ! De très nombreuse année ont passé et regarde où j'en suis; toujours à penser à toi ! J'aurais aimé de parler une dernière fois avant de fermé les yeux, je t'aurais dit ce que mon cœur a toujours essayer de cacher, Je t'aime Draco, bien plus que je n'ai jamais aimé Ginny...

Une vielle chouette demande a entré, elle me rappelle la tienne... La vieillesse me fait halluciner... Peut-être pas en fin de compte, il s'agit bien d'une lettre de toi :

_**Potter,**_

_**Voilà une lettre qui semble si peu personnelle au premier abord... Et pourtant... C'est sans doute la dernière lettre que j'écrirais, mes forces me quittent, la mort viens m'emporter, mais je me devais de t'écrire avant. J'aurais tant de chose à te dire mais le temps me manque ! Tout d'abord je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé, je m'en suis voulu toute ma vie, il n'y a pas eu un jour ou je me suis senti mal d'être parti loin de toi. Mais tu me connais, je ne suis qu'un Serpentard lâche qui a toujours écouté son père... Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui je me dis que j'aurais dû m'enfuir avec toi, qu'importe l'héritage au moins j'aurais été heureux ! Je t'aimais Harry et je crois bien que je t'aime toujours. Ca ma fais si mal lorsque j'ai appris par la gazette que tu te mariais à la Weasley fille. Oui je suis égoïste car moi je me suis marié avec Astoria. En fait tu as bien fait de ne pas m'inviter, sinon je crois bien que j'aurais gâché ton mariage car a l'époque je me refusais de te voir heureux avec une autre personne que moi. En partant de Poudlard je pensais vraiment ne jamais te revoir mais le destin en a décidé autrement, nos fils sont devenu amis, quelle belle ironie du sort, tu ne trouves pas ? Et oui j'ai bien écrit "le destin" il faut croire que je suis devenue moins rationnel avec le temps. Je suis aussi devenu plus sentimental, parait-il, c'est peut-être vrai, après tous je suis entrain de t'écrire une lettre... J'aurais voulu t'écrire plus de chose mais je me sens si fatigué... Je n'attendrais pas de réponse te ta part, je suis sur que tu m'as oublié mais si jamais tu décide de le faire dépêche toi !**_

_**Avec tout mon amour, D.M**_

Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes, elle coule toutes seule ! De joie ? De tristesse ? Un peu des deux a mon avis. Il y a la joie de découvrir que mon amour a toujours été partagé et puis cette peine car il est désormais trop tard pour nous, que nous mourrons loin l'un de l'autre. Je me dépêche de prendre un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre :

**_Draco,_**

**_A quoi bon t'excuser ? Ce qui est fait est fait ! Moi aussi je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir laisser seul avec mes rêves plein la tête... Si tu savais à qu'elle point cela a été dur ! Et oui tu es un lâche, mais après tous je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir, c'est dans ta nature, c'est l'un de tes défauts, défaut que j'ai appris à accepter et à aimer avec les années... Tu reste quand même un bel enfoiré, il semblerait que je doive remercier Ginny pour m'avoir obligé de te tenir à l'écart de mon mariage... En effet, te voila si peu rationnel... Le destin, quelle belle connerie... Merlin a du bien s'amuser de nous, qui aurais pu croire que nos fils serait devenu amis? Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi pendant toutes ces annéee, il m'arrivait si souvent de comparer ma femme à toi et Merlin sait que je m'en suis voulu ! Si je refais le tour de ma vie je ne regrette presque rien, j'ai aimé ma femme, j'ai eu de magnifique enfants, un travail plaisant... La seule chose c'est que je ne t' ai pas vu vieillir à mes côté, je ne t'est pas vu râler à chacune de tes nouvelles rides... Moi aussi je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours Draco Malfoy !_**

**_A bientôt au paradis mon ange, H.P_**

OoOoOoO

Albus retrouva son père mort sur son lit, une lettre sur le cœur, la lettre de son véritable amour. Draco lui aussi fut retrouver ainsi par sont fils alors c'est naturellement que les deux meilleurs amis décidèrent d'enterrer leurs pères dans le même caveau. Quant à Ginny et Astoria, elles ne dirent rien à la décision de leurs enfants, elles savaient toutes les deux que le cœur de leurs mari respectif ne leurs appartenait pas, qu'ils ne les aimaient pas, elles, comme ils avaient pu aimer leur premier amour...

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ai plus !**


End file.
